wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeper
Sleeper is an S-Class threat of mysterious nature. Abilities and Powers Little is known about Sleeper's abilities, but he possesses a global reputation for having a great and terrible power. He is compared to The Endbringers, the Slaughterhouse Nine, and NilbogQueen 18.4 and to Ash Beast and the Three Blasphemies, and he is described by the Number Man as a living example of the fact that the increasing number of parahumans would inevitably lead to cataclysmic events.Extinction 27.2 In addition, Khepri declined to capture him while collecting parahumans during the battle against Zion, believing him to be "more trouble than he was worth". His power seems to be related to some form of matter creation, which uses brains or perception as an attack-vector, since Wardens sought out All-or-Nothing brutes with resistant/non-typical brains and absolute matter annihilators to deal with him.“I don’t suppose any of you feel brave enough to go up against Sleeper? Absolute invulnerability better than Alexandria’s, special brains, absolute annihilation powers?” - Excerpt from From Within 16.2 History Background Sleeper has been known to move around though usually in Russia.Sleeper roams, but primarily Russia. - Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.5 He eventually settled in Mordovia. Post-Timeskip Dragon and by extension Saint constantly monitored Sleeper's activity, including even the slightest shifts, despite his apparent dormancy.26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) Gold Morning The Mordovia Bubble was hit at the beginning of Scion's rampage, rousing Sleeper.Mordovia bubble hit. Sleeper has been roused, last tracked en route to Zayin portal. Casualties unknown.Extinction 27.3 He then traveled to Earth Zayin by portal and "subsumed" it.Cockroaches 28.5 Using the Clairvoyant, Khepri found Sleeper sitting on a lawn chair on a balcony in Earth Zayin, reading a book out loud to himself. Deeming him too troublesome to collect, she let him be.Speck 30.4 Early Ward Stayed in Zayin.Interlude 5x II But apparently, was still uneasy enough to occupy The Wardens attention and resources.Beacon 8.2 Reported by Lisa Wilbourn to be "active" Post-Attack on Teacher Sleeper was confirmed as active, and was ranked as a non-immediate threat by The Wardens.From Within 16.2 Legend was able to dissuade him from approaching by scorching out no man's land.“Sleeper.” “Restless but still around. Earth Zayin in the palm of his hand. He started to emerge, Legend faced him down. ... Leveled about thirty square kilometers of city.” I nodded. “He’s dormant now?” “For now. If he had motivations for making one attempt, he’s going to budge again soon. But I don’t have the instinct he’s our threat. He’s background. Someone else’s problem.”- Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 Trivia *Wildbow has stated that Sleeper was included in Worm as a result of a fan's comment that not every character should be fully explained."Wildbow: Sleeper was written in as a response to a fan saying that I shouldn’t go into detail and explain every character. He featured in a snippet I wrote back in the day (I spent ten years writing bits and pieces of superhero stuff before settling on the story I wanted to write) and seemed like a good one to drop in. He does have a power, but I think it’s best left unsaid, perhaps until the sequel." - Interview with Wildbow by t4nky *In the parahumans listhttps://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pgn9rgYutpBqJg1lSBP3NHnq9WK4ToLq9K4ys_I4cRc/edit#gid=0, under Sleeper's power, Wildbow had a message with a caesar shift of 31, saying "As if I'd really put something here. For real." Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:S-Class Threats Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters